


Lucid Dream

by debvors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and kara is just being kara, but it's happier than it seems i think, i made lena sad in this for some reason, lena just wanted to be left in peace, she just can't believe what she's seeing or didn't see in this case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debvors/pseuds/debvors
Summary: Lena Luthor has a lucid dream making her see things she didn't want to see.





	Lucid Dream

**Author's Note:**

> i've always had a lot of lucid dreams and i thought why not making it the central point of a fic?
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy this idea, take care!

Lena Luthor prided herself as a very pragmatic, down to earth human being. She didn't believe in anything that couldn't be proved, didn't believe in anything that wasn't back up by scientific proofs because science didn't lie, at least not to her. Lena Luthor was aware of her surrounding, she was rational, calm and she liked to think she exuded confidence - she totally did. Yet she couldn't explain what was happening to her at this very moment. 

Everything around her seemed foggy, she could feel everything : the gentle caress of the wind through her hair, the light humidity of the air on her skin. It was a dream she was sure of it but she never felt so _awake_ in her life. 

She was standing on the balcony of her office, waiting for something, worrying about something she didn't remember worrying about. Relief filled her as Supergirl landed in front of her, bright smile and perfect hair as always. Lena briefly wondered why she was dreaming of her, their encounters had been scattered and everytime they did meet her life was in danger.

Was it a nightmare ? 

To her absolute horror she put her hand on her chest, her palm feeling the rough fabric of the suit, Lena zoned out on the big S for a while before meeting Supergirl eyes once again. Her face wore an expression of fondness she wasn't sure was supposed to be directed her way but she could feel her lips drawing a smile. She seemed entranced, enamored even and she couldn't understand why for the sake of her life. 

"Rough day?" 

It was an understatement, she was _drained. _The meetings she had dragged for hours, the businessmen seemed more boring than usual and to cap it all she had skipped lunch. She was supposed to meet up with Kara but a last minute inconvenience had reduce her lunch hours to the four walls of the conference room. She had sent the latter a text, apologizing profusely and swearing she would make it up to her. Obviously, Kara being the sweetheart that she was told her that they had plenty of other lunchs coming for that. Therefore, if she was going to dream about someone it should be Kara because Supergirl didn't even came close to Kara's importance in her life, even though she saved it a few times. 

She felt like it was cheating. 

But of course her traitorous dream-self didn't voice those thoughts, in fact she could practically feel the palpitations of her heart and she already knew her answer would make her throw up instantly.

"Better now that you are here," she heard herself whispering. 

_Better now that you are here_ ?! Did she not have any self respect in her dreams anymore ? Was Supergirl capable of manipulating her thoughts, behavior and emotions ? This was a nightmare, it could be the only explanation. She could have been drugged too, it wasn't out of the table. 

She could feel more than she could see the smile Supergirl sent her way and she was suddenly taking part in an embrace she didn't even see herself initiating. Weirdly enough Supergirl's body was warm and comforting against hers, as if her body had already assimilated safety with the young woman. This felt oddly familiar.

"Let me take you home, I know you don't like flying but I promise I'll be quick and we can cuddle afterward," Supergirl pleaded, hope in her eyes and Lena already had enough of this. 

She saw herself being carried away bridal style, flying over National City's building as if it was an everyday occurence. Listening to Supergirl heartbeat as if it was the prettiest lullaby she had ever heard. Admittedly, it was soothing. It had been a while since she had been this close to someone except from Kara but even with her she had tried to keep her distance and that's probably why this experience was so bizarre to her. 

She hadn't really taken into consideration her needs, intimacy needs to be precise. It's not that she felt like it was superfluous because she _had_ needs, strong ones for what it's worth but she was exceptionally good at ignoring her body signals. She could work herself until exhaustion and even when it hit she managed to work even more, it was unhealthy and probably affecting her life span. But it was worth it if it meant that she could become bigger than her last name, it would worth every single scar and tear. 

Maybe she could let herself fall just this time, in the arms of Morpheus. The ground wasn't waiting for her but Supergirl's body apparently was and perhaps she could taste the fruit, _metaphorically_, of course. 

Supergirl led her through her apartment, the glass doors of her balcony being, for some reasons, already opened. She let herself being laid down on the bed, a picture of Kara and her having magically appeared on her bedside table staring right back at her like a reminder of her betrayal. She could hear Supergirl moving in her bathroom but she didn't even had the strength to be outraged by such an invasion of her personal space. 

There was a softness in everything Supergirl was doing that put a pressure on her heart, she could feel this heaviness taking her in, leading the way to a strange kind of sadness. It only intensified when the woman in question came out of the bathroom in pyjamas she didn't know she had and a ponytail way too familiar. She laid down next to her, as if it was the most natural thing to do, a hand coming up to stroke her cheek and Lena was petrified. 

All these feelings she didn't want were crashing into her like a ton of bricks, there was a fluttering in her chest, a suffering in her soul and she could only stare as her mind tried to process it all. Supergirl was close, way too close, her breath warm and intimidating. She could feel her pupils expanding, and herself inhaling Supergirl’s scent like it was meant to soak into her and she realized that she knew. 

She knew all along, during all these years, during all these desperate times where they inevitably met she knew. And when these lips came close to hers she whispered with all the pain in the world the secret she couldn't keep for herself anymore. 

"Kara." 

**Author's Note:**

> if you found any mistakes let me know, on here or on tumblr at maewrite
> 
> also i may be down to add another chapter, i’m just not sure yet


End file.
